The Story
by Atori-and-Kyoko
Summary: There have been many mysterious things happening in the village of Konoha. With all the random missions how will Shika, Kiba, and all the others be able to keep up!Plus they have 2 new additions to the group!On top of that they have more enemies then ever


Ok this is one of our Naruto fanfiction. Our OCs Atori and Kyoko are in it. Its really planned out too so enjoy.

Chapter 1 Mission: The Ramen Culprit

"Okay I have thoughtfully given you for this mission...So DON'T SCREW IT UP!" The 5th hokage said slamming her hand down on her desk, which made all four of the ninjas before her jump with surprise.

"Umm...Alright...but what is the mission?" Atori asked blankly.

"I was getting to that! Anyway I've been receiving complaints that there has been 3 of the villages ramen shop put out of business. It seems-that we have a ramen thief!" Tsunade said with a enthusiastic finish.

"So you picked us why?" Shikamaru asked not interested.

"How can you say that?! Its our duties as ninjas to save the towns people!" Kyoko said with a little dance.

"Huh?" Kiba asked clueless

"How are we saving the towns people...They can find other jobs..."Shikamaru said.

"Well its like this-" Kyoko was saying before getting cut off by Atori saying,

"WHAT ABOUT ALL THE HUNGRY PEOPLE THE NEED RAMEN!?!?"

"Nobody needs ramen." Shikamaru stated staring off.

"Yea they do, think of Naruto!" Atori blurted.

"Anyway, I need you guys to catch the thief." the 5th said.

"Ok." Kiba said.

"You have three days or you'll go back to the academy."

They stood wide-eyed.

"OK!" THey said at once.

-Ramen shop 1:38 A.M.

They hid themselves in the darkness Kyoko and Kiba on the roof, Atori and Shikamaru in a tree.

"Time for Detective Kyoko M. Takahashi." Kyoko whispered hoarse.

"And her lead investigator, Atori J. Niwa." Atori said after Kyoko.

"You two nows not the time to say make-belief stuff." Kiba growled.

"It's not make-belief!" Atori complained.

A rustle from the bush came.

"KIIIIIIIIIBAAA Did you hear that?!" Kyoko clung to his arm.

The thief came to the shop and leaned over the counter.

"STOP HIM!" Kyoko whispered shaking his arm.

He fell off the roof Kyoko with him. The thief startled, stood there with ramen in his hands.

"SHIKA ATORI do something!" Kyo said.

Shikamaru bound the thief. He couldn't move.

"How Troublesome." Shikamaru stated tiredly.

Kibe jumped up and ran to the thief, Atori picked Kyoko up off the ground. The owner ran out of the back of the shop frantic, carrying a lantern.

"Show your face!" Kiba shouted grabbing the lantern and putting it in front of the thief reviling his face...Neji!!!

"What? Neji? Why?" Kyoko tied his hands together with ropes to make sure that he wouldn't flee.

"I have my reasons!" Neji said sadly, turning his head away.

"Awww...He won't tell us!" Atori shouted in disappointment, slowly walking away with a yawn.

"Hey where are you going?" Shikamaru asked releasing the jutsu.

"Home... The missions over and he won't tell me!" Atori said half asleep.

Shikamaru turned his attention back to the ashamed Hyuuga before him.

"Tell us why!" Kiba said with a serious look, but he looked away.

"Please! For your own sake!" Kyoko said with a gentle facial expression, which gave him ease.

Neji sighed and turned his head to them.

"The reason is...that ramen killed my father!" he said with a shimmer of pride in his thieving.

"Your father gave up his life for his brother." Shikamaru glanced at him.

"Ok...I got bored..." Neji admitted.

"Now Neji did you learn a lesson?"

"No."

Kyoko's eye twitched.

"Don't do bad shit it gets you in trouble." Kyoko said with a confused face.

"Yea Kyoko like your the one to lecture me!" Neji said, fidgeting with the ropes.

"Shut up, at least its not like you did!" Kyoko pointed.

He crossed his arms.(magically he got out of the rope,hhaha). Kiba and Shikamaru smirked.

"Lets get him to the hokage." Kiba said.

-Tsunade-

"Wow only one days work, I like that." She smirked, "as for you Neji, You'll be in the ramen business for a month."

Nejis eye twitched.

"Another case solved by the famous detective Kyoko Takahashi, and he chief investigator Atori Niwa!" Kyoko and Atori said with a little dance.

"Haha, that's right, and the ramen shops owners gave me a weeks worth of ramen coupons.. to give to you for your good deed!" Tsunade said closing her eyes and lying back in her chair.

"Oh come on don't compliment them, they'll never shut up!" Shikamaru said with a long pause.

"Well theres a certain blond that would be happy to own a few of those." Tsunade said rising her head to look at the four ninjas before her.

"VICTORY DANCE!!!!" Kyoko and Atori said starting to dance and do a handshake.

"What are you two doing?" Kiba asked confused.

"Just don't give into it!" Shikamaru said shaking his head with a slight chuckle.

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Atori and Kyoko yelled with a final finish to there dance.

"Cute so what do you say?" Tsunade asked nicely.

"Yea of course!" Kyoko said taking her share of the coupons and putting them in her pocket.

"We'd be happy to! Thanks!" Atori said following in Kyoko's steps with a slight bow, and a smirk.

/Later in Konoha\

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled running to him.

"Hi Kiba, whats up?"

"KIBA! WAIT FOR US!" Kyoko yelled, with Shikamaru and Atori right behind her.

"Whats going on?" Naruto asked confused.

"We got you something!" Atori said coming to a stop and pulling out a box and handing it to him.

"What?!"

"Come on open it." Shikamaru urged him to do.

Naruto hesitantly opened it, but once realizing what they were, he started to jump with excitement.

"Wanna join me?" Naruto asked calming down.

"No it's alright. I have to go fight evil." Atori and Kyoko said at the same time.

"Oh god!" Kiba said starting to laugh, making Shikamaru chuckle.

"Dunanana dunana nanana!" Atori shouted putting her hands into a gun shape and sneaking around buildings, as followed Kyoko.

-end mission 1-

Ok so that was the first chapter, i'll try to write the next on up fast unless Atori has it... Oh the Kyoko M Takahashi and Atori J Niwa isn't their real name, its Atori Meku and Kyoko Hitomi. I hoped you like the chapter. Later NE!!!!

-Kyoko Hitomi! Ne!


End file.
